No, you're not allowed to live in the Bathroom slash Confessional
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: When one of the contestants decides to live in the bathroom/confessional on the TDWT plane everyone gets mad until they find out that there isn't technically a rule against it! Once they find that out well...It's a free for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

As usual everyone on the plane was fighting. This of course included Gwen and Courtney who were in first class alone yelling about Duncan. Alejandro and Heather were arguing and took off awhile ago. Sierra and Cody were also nowhere to be found. So, first class was free for fighting in.

"He didn't want to kiss you!" Courtney groaned to Gwen.

"Obviously he did or he wouldn't have done it twice!" Gwen yelled at her.

"I really hate you." Courtney rolled her eyes. "You are so getting eliminated next chance I get."

"Whatever." Gwen walked away and was now leaving first class.

"Where are you going?" Courtney demanded to know.

"To the confessional." Gwen told her. "Why do you care?"

"You can't go and vent about me!" Courtney yelled at her. "I'm going to vent about you first!"

The two shoved each other all the way to the doorway of economy class until they bumped into someone. It was Leshawna who glared at them.

"Watch it!" Leshawna glared at them. "You two can fight all you want, but at least wait until you get out of line!"

"Line?" Gwen asked "Why is there a line?"

"Seriously!" Courtney rolled her eyes "I need to vent now!"

Courtney and Gwen looked at the bathroom/confessional line and in this line was Gwen, Courtney, Leshawna, DJ, Bridgette, Tyler, Heather, Lindsay, Alejandro, Owen, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Izzy, Duncan and pretty much everyone else on the show, including the peanut gallery who Chris was forcing to go on this trip.

"This is the line for the confessional?" Courtney was confused. "I was wondering where everyone went!"

"Yeah, we've all been stuck here!" Heather started pounding on the door. "You better hurry up! I need to actually use the bathroom!"

"Yeah, I need to apply my lip gloss!" Lindsay told them

"I've already been on this plane for 4 hours and I'm ready to jump out!" Trent complained "Hurry up! I really have to pee!"

"I've been waiting to vent about Heather for almost an hour!" Alejandro complained.

"I've been waiting to talk about how I got with two of the hottest girls on the show!" Duncan yelled "Not to mention, I need to actually use the bathroom!"

"I just want to brush my teeth and get away from Sierra!" Cody complained.

"I'm not waiting anymore!" Duncan yelled and took out a screwdriver from his pocket. "Time's up!"

Duncan unscrewed the door from the hinges and pulled it off revealing Harold with a at least 3 blankets over the toilet that he was sitting on while he was laying on one of the first class pillows that he obviously stole. He head his headphones in and was bobbing his head to the music.

"What the hell, Harold?!" Duncan demanded to know "Everyone has been waiting to use the bathroom!"

"Well, you'll all need to go somewhere else!" Harold told them. "This is considered trespassing and you're all lucky I don't call the cops on Duncan for destroying my property!"

"Trespassing?" Courtney laughed. "It's the confessional and the bathroom!"

"Now it's my bedroom." Harold told her. "So everyone will have to leave!"

"He can't do that." Tyler crossed his arms and looked at Courtney "Right?"

"Obviously not." Courtney told Tyler. "I'm sure Chris will make him get out."

"Then I'm going to get Chris so I can use the bathroom!" Heather glared at Harold.

Heather stormed up to the front of the plane where Chris and Chef were flying it and she demanded that both of them come back to economy class to see what was going on. When they got here Chris sighed in annoyance and glared at them all.

"Who broke the bathroom door?" Chris demanded to know. "I hope you don't think I'm fixing that!"

"Talk to Harold." Alejandro rolled his eyes. "He apparently lives in the bathroom now."

"Harold what the hell?" Chris asked "You can't live in the bathroom! people need to vent! I need them to vent for ratings!"

"Where in the rules does it say I can't live in the bathroom slash confessional?" Harold asked Chris.

"Uh..." Chris had to think for a minute and he looked at Chef who shrugged. "There isn't a rule against it because I didn't think anyone would try to live in the bathroom and have a bedroom in it!"

"So, I can live in the bathroom." Harold informed him. "If it's not a rule then I'm allowed."

"Okay guys..." Chris rolled his eyes "Apparently Harold can be a shithead and live in the bathroom so I guess that means you'll all use the cockpit confessional and I'll get you buckets for a bathroom."

"You can't be serious!" Courtney yelled at him. "You're just going to let him do it?"

"I can't stop him!" Chris yelled back "There isn't a rule against it! You of all people should know how that works!"

"Wait a minute!" Heather asked him. "So, there isn't a rule about living in the bathroom?"

"No, there isn't." Chris sighed. "We're going to be landing soon so I sug-"

"Then that means I can live on the plane too!" Heather laughed "Dibs on first class! everyone else better stay out or it's Trespassing!"

Heather ran to first class laughing all the way.

"I call dibs on economy class!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Dibs on the left side of economy class!" Leshawna told Duncan.

"I already called the whole economy class!" Duncan told her.

"Well I called the whole left side." Leshawna rolled her eyes. "Deal with it."

"You people can't be serious." Chris groaned. "You guys can't have rooms on the plane!"

"You didn't make that a rule." Courtney smirked. "Dibs on the elimination room!"

"Cody and I call half of the elimination room!" Sierra shouted.

"Oooohhhh!" Izzy jumped up and down "I want go in the creepy cargo hold then!"

"Doesn't Zeke already live there?" Noah asked.

"Yeah!" Izzy laughed "He's going to be my neighbor!"

Izzy ran off to the cargo and Sierra dragged Cody to the Elimination room with Courtney yelling behind them.

"Dibs on Chris's hot tub room." Justin smirked at the host.

"Oh yeah! Bridgette and I call it too!" Geoff quickly yelled to Justin.

"Dibs on my room!" Chris glared at them. "Everyone stay out of my quarters!"

"Yeah, but we already called the hot tub room." Bridgette told Chris "That means we have to go through your quarters to get through to our room."

"Then I guess you'll just have to find another way in there now, won't you?" Chris smirked at the three of them.

"I'm game for knocking down a wall." Justin smiled at Bridgette and Geoff. The three of them went to measure the wall around Chris's hot tub room. Chris chased them and cursed at them the whole way through. Everyone else started to scramble to find somewhere to stay before everyone else took all the spots and they couldn't go there anymore.

Noah and Alejandro stood there and looked around.

"So, I guess there isn't a challenge today." Noah smirked "Where are you going to live?"

"I'm going to try to convince Heather to share her first class with me." Alejandro smirked at walked away.

"Yeah, I guess I better find someone sane to be near..." Noah sighed and started to look around.

* * *

**There ya go! Yes, I plan on making this a few chapters. Who would have thought that a contestant could live in the bathroom? If I was on world tour, that's what I would have done LOL**

**Also, I have no idea why I decided to write this. Can we just put this in the "What the fuck was the writer thinking?" category. Also, the name of this story is like...REALLY bad. lol  
**

**If you want the honest to god Truth? I was watching TDWT on youtube and I got really mad when Chris said they didn't have beds. So, I actually said out loud "What the fuck? I'd just make my own bed." and then this idea came to me! Also, to keep people semi in character Harold was the only one who would be obnoxious enough to live in the bathroom/confessional. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Heather was in first class with a bunch of blanket and pillows and she had even stolen the bathroom door that Duncan broke off of Harold's stupid bathroom house when Alejandro walked in and Heather instantly glared.

"Don't even think about it!" Heather told him. "I already have dibs on this!"

"Yes, but you didn't call the whole first class." Alejandro smirked at her. "You should have been more specific! Such as this: I call the whole back end of first class. Now, I live here too!"

"You can't do that!" Heather told him. "There has to be a rule against that!"

"There isn't." Alejandro smirked at her and walked to the back of first class. "So, let me be the first to say: Hola, Neighbor!"

Heather was fuming. Why the hell did Harold have to start this? This was all his fault and now everyone was losing their minds.

* * *

Courtney wasn't having much luck in the Elimination room either. Courtney and Sierra were arguing over who was going to get what side of the elimination room to begin with. They both wanted the side that they would usually sit at because they both wanted to use it as a bed to sleep on. This ended up in some weird fight where Sierra ripped Courtney's pants off and Courtney had a large chunk of Sierra's hair. Cody stood there and watched the whole thing in amazement because he loved girl fights. Finally Courtney spoke up.

"This is completely ridiculous!" Courtney told Sierra "I called it first and you just copied me! So, I think that I should at least get the side that I want."

"Well I have Cody!" Sierra glared at her "We need the elimination bench! I'm a woman with needs! I need to make Cody comfortable if I'm going to get those needs fulfilled!"

"Uh...No!" Courtney yelled at Sierra "There will be no sexual needs on this plane! Well at least not in my house!"

"That's a stupid rule and Cody and I disagree on it!" Sierra told her.

"Cody hasn't said anything!" Courtney yelled "If you have sex with him on this plane I'm pretty sure that's rape too! Just saying Sierra!"

"Fine." Sierra crossed her arms. "Tell Courtney what you want to do."

"I want to live with Gwen." Cody put his head down and turned red. "But girl fights are awesome too."

"You want to live with that boyfriend stealing bitch?!" Courtney yelled

"Cody!" Sierra smacked him "How could you even say that?!"

The two girls beat the shit out of Cody...He wasn't liking this girl fight.

* * *

Noah rolled his eyes. He ended up finding Tyler and Lindsay being really confused in the plane and just standing around. He tried to ignore them but they decided it was a good idea to follow him. They all went to the kitchen on the plane and found Owen already there eating everything in sight.

"Oh, hey guys!" Owen waved as he shoved a whole block of cheese in his mouth. "I already called dibs on the whole kitchen!"

"I'm going to hate myself for this..." Noah mumbled. "Owen, can me, Tyler and Lindsay live with you in the kitchen?"

"Sure thing guys!" Owen happily walked over to them and hugged them.

* * *

Leshawna and Duncan managed to get a roll of tape and they placed it on the floor and divided down the middle. Duncan wasn't happy with sharing this space with her but it would have to do. Unfortunately for Duncan, having a girlfriend just gave him less space.

"Hey you." Gwen walked in the room and kiss Duncan. "Any chance you and I could share this space?"

"I don't know." Duncan examined his space. "There really isn't that much room in here to begin with and since I already have to share with Leshawna, I'm not sure it would be the wisest move for me."

"You've got to be kidding me." Gwen glared at him "Are you honestly telling me you won't share your space with me?"

"I'm not saying I don't want to share it!" Duncan tried telling her. "I'm just saying that maybe you should have called the other half before Leshawna..."

"I can't believe you!" Gwen hit him. "Well, I don't have anywhere else to go! So guess what? since you're my boyfriend you're going to share this with me! I'm not about to fight with Heather for first class and I'm not living in the smelly cargo hold with Izzy because she told me she wanted to have a threesome with me and Zeke and she was 'planning' it!"

Leshawna laughed at the two of them and walked out of economy class.

"Where are you going?" Duncan asked her.

"I'm going to try to swing a deal with Harold so I can have a bathroom." Leshawna told him.

"Oh, I'll come too!" Duncan offered. "Gwen can stay here and clean up and earn her keep here."

"Excuse me?" Gwen smacked Duncan and Leshawna laughed.

"Listen, Harold hates you." Leshawna told Duncan. "If I bring you, I'm never going to get to use the bathroom! So, you stay here with your girlfriend and try not to get killed while I'm gone!"

* * *

**There we go! Can you see all the problems that are going to happen? It's gonna be fun! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Leshawna was pissed right now! She knocked on Harold's door only for him to tell her that he would not make a deal with her and that the toilet was now his bed and he wasn't going to allow people to go to the bathroom in his bed. Leshawna was ready to smack him! She really needed a bathroom for herself and Harold had the only working bathroom that the contestants were allowed to use and Chris already 'Called' his own bathroom in his private quarters.

"I'm sorry Leshawna." Harold informed her. "As much as I would love to help you in any way possible, I think that you wanting to use my bed for a bathroom is a bit unreasonable."

"IT WAS THE BATHROOM FIRST!" Leshawna yelled at him. "You're bed has had everyone's bare ass on it!"

"I know, that's why I would never do it to my bed." Harold told her. "It deserved some respect."

"Harold, I'm never going to have sex with you in the bathroom." Leshawna told him. "So, if you're going to live in the stupid porta potty then you are never going to get laid."

"That's okay, I'll just masturbate." Harold informed her.

"You do realize there is a camera in there with you, right?" Leshawna smirked at him.

"That's okay, Chris can watch if he wants..." Harold told her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to tidy up in here..."

Leshawna cursed Harold for being an idiot and decided to go back to see if Gwen and Duncan were still alive. She was pretty sure Gwen would kill him.

* * *

Owen was extremely happy that he was now the proud owner of the kitchen. He was so happy that he ate all the food in a matter of 3 minutes. Lindsay was really confused as to why she was doing this, she thought it was a challenge and Tyler was just trying to explain to her how she can tell Noah and him apart. Noah was regretting living in the kitchen with them all.

"Great!" Noah rolled his eyes. "So, this is what's become of my life! I'm going to starve to death because the guy I am living with just ate the food, all of it! So, now nobody is going to have anything to eat!"

"Chef can always make more." Owen happily told him.

"No, he can't." Noah rolled his eyes. "You ate everything."

"Nuh-uh!" Tyler happily held up an apple. "We have one left!"

"Okay, give me the apple." Noah put his hand out. "I don't trust any of you with it."

* * *

"This can't be happening." Chris shook his head. "I need an aspirin."

"Dude, just chill." Geoff rolled his eyes. "I took wood shop in school and I know how to take a wall down."

"Just because you can make a cat out of wood does NOT mean you know how to knock a wall down!" Chris yelled at him. "Not to mention that the wall isn't even wooden! What grade did you even get in that class?"

"I got a C-" Geoff told him.

"Geoff, you are not smashing a giant hole in my wall because you called dibs on MY hot tub room!" Chris yelled at him.

"You didn't call dibs on the wall..." Justin smirked "Geoff, let's get smashing!"

* * *

DJ decided that we would go put to where the pilot would sit in the cock pit. He found that nobody was there. He sat in the chair and leaned back in it.

"This is a great place to live!" DJ smiled to himself and went to sleep.

* * *

Leshawna came back into the room to find Gwen taped to the wall of the plane and she was cursing at Duncan. Leshawna glanced over at Duncan who just smirked at her.

"Did you really tape your girlfriend to a wall?" Leshawna asked him.

"Yes, I did." Duncan laughed "She called half of my space, So I get the floor and she gets the wall."

"Duncan! I'm going to kill you!" Gwen tried to get free from the wall but failed miserably.

* * *

**Yep, This chapter was just because I could. So far DJ made the best choice in my books. I'm pretty sure Gwen is going to kill Duncan. **


End file.
